This invention pertains to the preparation of food stuffs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition for stabilizing avocado meat, a stabilized avocado concentrate suitable for eating itself or for the preparation of a food such as guacamole, and a process for preparing a stabilized avocado concentrate.
Browning, or oxidative darkening, of food products can result from both enzymatic and non-enzymatic chemical reactions in food. Both enzymatic and non-enzymatic browning constitute serious problems for the food industry and result in millions of pounds of wasted food products each year.
Several physical methods have been developed for inhibiting oxidation and the resultant browning. One of the most common and well-known methods is heat inactivation of the enzymes through pasteurization or similar processes. Additional physical methods involve vacuum, dehydration, and the like, all of which have drawbacks either in the loss of flavor from the food or ineffectiveness in the result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,794 teaches that the flesh of the tomatillo can be admixed with avocado flesh to inhibit spoilage and/or oxidation of the avocado. The inhibitory effect is said to be a result of a natural antioxidant or preservative present in the tomatillo.
In addition to the various physical processes that can be used to inhibit oxidation, the addition of chemical agents is also well known. Sulfiting agents such as sulfur dioxide and sodium bisulfite are one of the most well known oxidation inhibitors. In addition to sulfiting agents, other chemical preservation agents have been used to inhibit oxidation in various food products. Representative examples of such chemical preservation agents include discoloration inhibitors such as ascorbic acid, citric acid, ascorbic acid and malic acid, in addition to other additives such as salt, ethylenediaminetetraacedic acid (EDTA), dextrose, calcium chloride, sodium acid pyrophosphate and sodium citrate. However, none of these discoloration inhibitors has been found to be as effective as sulfites, which have their own problems.
Other techniques using various combinations of acids and antioxidants were utilized without success in conjunction with this work. Thus, mixtures of citric acid and erythorbic acid, citric acid and sodium citrate, citric acid and ascorbic acid, and citric acid and sodium metabisulfite failed to provide the desired preservation while maintaining a desired taste and feel in the mouth.
The invention described hereinafter provides one means by which an avocado-containing concentrate and a product made therefrom such as guacamole can be stabilized to discoloration without the drawbacks provided from the use of sulfites or other ingredients
The present invention contemplates a composition for stabilizing avocado meat (pulp) that comprises erythorbic acid, ascorbic acid, quercetin and inulin that are present in weight ratios of about 1:2-2.5:2.25-2.75:1:5.5-6.5, respectively.
Also contemplated herein is an avocado concentrate prepared from avocado and a color-stabilizing amount of the above stabilizing composition from which desired food products such as a guacamole can be prepared, and methods of preparing the concentrate and food product.
The present invention has several benefits and advantages. One benefit of the present invention is the provision of a composition that can stabilize avocado pulp (meat).
An advantage of the present invention is a stabilized avocado pulp concentrate that can be stored under refrigeration at about 37-40xc2x0 F. for 60 days or longer.
Another benefit of the present invention is a process for preparing a stabilized avocado concentrate composition that does not require extensive physical processing steps such as complex vacuum processing, dehydration, emulsification or high pressure treatment.
Another advantage of the invention is the provision of a product prepared from a contemplated avocado concentrate such as guacamole.
A further benefit of the invention is a process for preparing a stabilized avocado concentrate composition by mixing avocado pulp with the stabilizing composition.
Still further benefits and advantages will be apparent to the skilled worker from the discussion that follows.